Chance Encounters
by DrmKpr
Summary: Nikolas and Gia ~ An accidental meeting... mistaken intentions... neither willing to take a "chance" at love...
1. Prologue

__

Nikolas & Gia

General Hospital

Fan-fiction

Chance Encounters

Dream Keeper

Ok in my opinion TIIC have ruined enough characters and missed too many opportunities for good storylines so yet again I have taken it upon myself to write something on how I wished things could've/ should've went. Since it's my story I'm going to make the characters how I want them to be and with that in mind here's a brief description of the people in this story. [If I don't give a description of someone in this story that means that they are pretty much as they are on the show]

****

Elizabeth Webber ~ (22) Granddaughter to Audrey Hardy. Waitress at local diner (Kelly's) while she attends PCU studying Art. Girlfriend to Lucky Spencer.

****

Emily Quartermaine ~ (20) Adopted daughter of Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine. A true Quartermaine in every sense of the word. Attends PCU in between drinking, partying, and pursuing men. Best friend to Elizabeth Webber. ***Juan and Zander never happened!!!***

****

Marcus Taggert ~ (early-mid 30's) Brother to Gia Campbell. Top Lieutenant on the PCPD. Sworn enemy of Sonny Corinthos.

****

Lucky Spencer ~ (23) Eldest child to Luke and Laura Spencer. Half brother to Prince Nikolas Cassadine. Works at Corinthos Corporations as computer analyst where he met and became friends with now best friend Gia Campbell.

****

Luke Spencer ~ Husband to Laura Spencer. Father to Lucky and Leslie Spencer. Dislike all things Cassadine. Runs local club/bar "Luke's".

****

Laura Spencer ~ Mother to Nikolas Cassadine and Lucky & Leslie Lu Spencer. Married to Luke Spencer who owns and runs local bar "Luke's".

****

** [new character] Dr. Kyan Oliver ~ Chief attending doctor over Gia Campbell and Kamar Maxwell. Secrets from her past are cause for her dislike of Gia.

****

Jason Morgan ~ (mid 20's) Brother to Emily Quartermaine. Second in charge behind Sonny Corinthos.

****

** [new character] Kamar Maxwell ~ (24) Attending PCU Medical School. Ex- boyfriend of Emily Quartermaine and friend to Gia Campbell.

****

Alexis Davis ~ Aunt to Nikolas Cassadine. Attorney for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

****

Mike Corbin ~ Father to Sonny Corinthos and Gia Campbell. Owns and runs local bar (Recovery Room)

****

Sonny Corinthos ~ (mid-late 30's) Half brother to Gia Campbell. Resident crime lord of Port Charles. Sworn enemy to Marcus Taggert.

****

Stefan Cassadine ~ Uncle to Nikolas Cassadine. Runs and controls Cassadine Industries until Nikolas becomes 25.

****

Nikolas Cassadine ~ (24) The arrogant prince. Half brother to Lucky Spencer. Returning to Port Charles after crisis at hospital. At age 24 ready and willing to take the helm of Cassadine Industries.

****

Helena Cassadine ~ Estranged Grandmother to Nikolas Cassadine. Hoping to form bond with Nikolas she once had with his deceased father. Disapproves of all people other than self in Nikolas's life.

****

Florence Campbell ~ Mother of Marcus Taggert and Gia Campbell. Followed Gia to Port Charles and now is currently a General Hospital administrator.

****

Gia Campbell ~ (24) Sister to Sonny Corinthos and Marcus Taggert. Attending PCU Medical School. Friends to Lucky Spencer and Kamar Maxwell.

****

Gerald Campbell ~ Stepfather to Marcus Taggert and Gia Campbell. Coming to Port Charles to repair relationship between himself, Florence and Gia.

**__**

Prologue

Taggert- [angrily] It isn't right…

Gia- He wanted to do it…

Taggert- So!

Gia- I couldn't do it by myself. He offered and I…

Taggert- You could have said no…

Gia- Marcus… why can't you see…

Taggert- No… you need to see that this is wrong.

Gia- Without his help it would've taken years…

Taggert- I would have helped… mom…

Gia- But don't you see you don't have to…

Taggert- [shaking his head] No Gia…

Gia- Look Marcus… he's my brother and…

Taggert- [yelling] He's not you damn brother! Do you hear me? He's not…

Gia- Sonny **is** my brother and nothing you do will change that. You have to accept it…

Taggert- I don't have to accept anything. I don't like it…

Gia- You don't have to. He's a part of my life whether you want him to be or not.

Taggert- Gia…

Gia- No… he offered to pay for medical school…

Taggert- And you should have said no…

Gia- [sighing] But I didn't….

How many more times would she hear this? How much longer would Marcus demand that she forget the other part of her? From the moment she learned of Sonny's existence Gia's life had been turned upside down. For so long she thought her life would go as she planned. She had dutifully accepted the struggle of medical school and pleasing her mother. Yet a few drunken words from the man long thought of as her father crumpled all that was around her. Brokenhearted she set out from Brooklyn in search of the family she never knew. Learning that Sonny and the man who was truly her father lived in the same city as Marcus gave her false hope that all things would turn out good for her. Neither Marcus nor her mother could understand her quest for her family and Sonny and Mike initially rejected her first attempts at reconciliation. Yet as time went on they equally welcomed her with open arms and slowly she learned and became apart of their family as well. And no matter what they did to and for her Marcus still would not accept them as part of her family. Sighing Gia looked at the mess that was her life. Stuck between two brothers who loved her and she loved as well with no idea of who or where to turn.

Port Charles was the last place he wanted to be. Nothing in that minuscule town interested him. His life, his family was in Greece. His first trip here had been a mission of mercy and he had no intention of returning yet here he was on his way back. In need of rescuing someone or something once again. Nikolas had accepted long ago that many would depend on him, and many would expect things of him but returning to Port Charles was nearly too much. His mother in truth wanted little to do with him. His sister despite the best of his of intentions knew little of him. And his brother… his brother… they fought hard to find and maintain the relationship they had. He couldn't call what he felt for Lucky as love because to really examine it he knew in his heart of hearts what he felt for and about Lucky was envy. Nikolas laughed to himself as realized what he just revealed for the first time to himself. He was envious, he was jealous of the life Lucky lived. Here he sat a prince on the verge of riches and power unsurpassed and was jealous of a nobody… a commoner. Smiling to himself Nikolas slowly shook his head as plans for his return trip finally took shape. Plans for what he would do and what he had planned for Lucky materialized and he knew that by the time he left the last thing he would feel… he last emotion he would ever feel for Lucky would be envy. Smiling broadly as he leaned back in his seat he knew that by the time he left Port Charles once again all would be envious of he.


	2. Chapters 1 - 4

****

Chapter One

Gia hurriedly stuffed her clothes in bag in a rush to go home and escape all that was around her. Between Marcus and Sonny she was at her wits end and having received a bad evaluation from Dr. Oliver ruined what little joy she had left. She had worked as hard as she could this semester yet nothing she did was ever good enough as far as Dr. Oliver was concerned. She always had a negative comment for any and everything Gia said and did and she took her dislike for her out on her evaluation. Now Gia would have to work twice as hard as her classmates to erase the damage done. Sitting on a nearby bench Gia sat and buried her face in her hands ready to release the tears that was long in building up.

Kamar- [softly] G…

Gia- [looking up at his handsome face] Max…

Kamar- What's wrong?

Gia- [softly as she wiped at her tears] Nothing…

Kamar- Are you sure? Because if you need someone to talk to…

Gia- [shaking her head] Just one of those days.

Kamar- [softly] Oliver got to you huh?

Gia- Yeah… nothing I do is good enough for her. I mean I'm bending over backwards and she still hates me.

Kamar- [as he came to sit next to her] She's just jealous.

Gia- [softly] Of what?

Kamar- [gently bumping her as he smiled] Your good looks of course.

Gia- [slowly smiling] See… that's why I love you.

Kamar- I love you too…

Gia- [laughing] Yeah whatever…

Kamar- Gia… [looking intently at Gia] I do love you…

Gia- [softly as she noticed how he was looking at her] Kamar…

Kamar- [softly laughing] I had you going didn't I?

Gia- Uhh yeah… for a second there…

Kamar- Only trying to make you smile.

Gia- It worked…

Kamar- Good… [smiling] You want to go out and drink away today?

Gia- As much as I would love to and no matter how bad I need it I can't…

Kamar- [softly] Come on…

Gia- You making it hard on a sista but I can't…

Kamar- [fake pouting] Why?

Gia- Gotta meet my brother…

Kamar- Which one?

Gia- [sighing] Both…

Kamar- Oh…

Gia- Besides… I'm on rotation tomorrow and you know Livvie's gonna be watching every move I make…

Kamar- I bet… 

Gia- Another time though…

Kamar- Cool…

Gia- Ok… I'm gone before she comes on here and finds something else to write me up about.

Kamar- [standing as he quickly hugged Gia] You know you're gonna marry me one day right?

Gia- [softly laughing] Yeah Max… whatever you say.

Kamar- Ok… [laughing] don't come begging to be Mrs. Maxwell when it's too late.

Gia- [smiling as she slowly walked out the door] I never have to beg…

Kamar- [smiling] This time…

Gia- [laughing] Never…

****

Chapter Two

He hated having to check in and explain things to his uncle yet once again he found himself doing so. Moving to Port Charles was bad enough but there was no way he would be staying with his uncle like he was some lost schoolboy. He had wants and needs and living with Stefan would definitely put a wrinkle in them.

Nikolas- Uncle I understand your reasoning but…

Stefan- Nikolas it is only right that you come to Wyndermere to live.

Nikolas- Uncle I am a grown man…

Stefan- I know this.

Nikolas- And the last thing I need is a baby-sitter.

Stefan- That is not my intentions.

Nikolas- I understand that but…

Stefan- But what? Why is it necessary for you to stay elsewhere?

Nikolas- You know that returning to Port Charles was not something I chose.

Stefan- Nikolas…

Nikolas- If things were different…

Stefan- They aren't.

Nikolas- If things were different I would not be returning there at all. And seeing that this decision was not mine I would prefer… 

Stefan- Nikolas you are a Cassadine… the Cassadine heir and you must stay at Wyndermere.

Nikolas- Yes I am the Cassadine heir and in less than a year I will gladly assume the responsibilities that comes with the title but for now…

Stefan- What are your issues with staying at Wyndermere?

Nikolas- [sighing] As I said I am a grown man…

Stefan- That is of little to no consequence.

Nikolas- And there are certain aspects of being a grown man that living at Wyndermere I can not afford.

Stefan- Am I to assume you are speaking of a woman or should I say women?

Nikolas- Women?

Stefan- Nikolas your reputation precedes you. I have heard of your shall I say "exploits" even while I am here in Port Charles.

Nikolas- [smiling glad his uncle was unable to see him] Have you?

Stefan- Yes and I must say I am not in the least impressed or happy with your actions.

Nikolas- [quietly] I am not surprised.

Stefan- [attempting to switch tactics] Nikolas I have missed you.

Nikolas- And I've missed you as well Uncle.

Stefan- I would like to spend some time with you before…

Nikolas- I do not plan to ignore you while in Port Charles. We will have much time to spend together.

Stefan- But what of your Grandmother? 

Nikolas- What about her?

Stefan- She does not know of your return but once she learns of your arrival her reaction…

Nikolas- I am not concerned about Helena. She is the last of my worries.

Stefan- I would think it would best if even momentarily you stay at Wyndermere.

Nikolas- [growing tired of going round and round about this issue with Stefan] Do not fight me on this Uncle.

Stefan- There is nothing I can do to change your mind?

Nikolas- No there is nothing.

Stefan- [momentarily defeated] Fine.

Nikolas- Will you do what I asked of you?

Stefan- A car will be waiting for you upon your arrival.

Nikolas- Stefan…

Stefan- [shaking his head as he slowly explained all to Nikolas] A car in which you will drive.

Nikolas- [smiling at his mistaken assumption] Thank you…

Stefan- I have arranged for you to have the remaining penthouse at the Port Charles Hotel.

Nikolas- That is all I asked for.

Stefan- Do not make me regret my leniency with you Nikolas.

Nikolas- I won't…

Stefan- I still will want and need to speak with you once you are settled.

Nikolas- I understand.

Stefan- This in the least is not a pleasure trip Nikolas…

Nikolas- I know.

Stefan- There are issues and persons that must be dealt with…

Nikolas- I understand.

Stefan- I expect to hear from you momentarily.

Nikolas- [sensing Stefan's changing mood] Thank you Uncle.

Stefan- Do not disappoint me Nikolas.

Assuring him once again Nikolas quickly ended his call with Stefan. Thankfully he had convinced Stefan his desire and need to not stay at Wyndermere. Though he knew it not Nikolas had issues of his own to deal with. Smiling slowly to himself Nikolas reclined lost in his musings of how things would fall upon his return to Port Charles. 

****

Chapter 3

Gia sat fuming her meeting with Taggert having gone the normal route. Despite her constant pleas and explanations Taggert still could not see things from her perspective. Sonny was her brother and no matter what anyone thought or said she was determined to make their relationship work. Checking her watch again Gia cursed realizing how late she was running. If she didn't call and check in soon knowing Sonny he would send out the troops to find her and make sure she was ok. She smiled despite herself as the image of Sonny ranting and raving over her missing flashed through her head. Though she would never tell him Gia liked how protective of her he had become. Having struggled to find and create a relationship, the fact that they were now close surprised and delighted her. With Marcus Gia knew how and why he loved and treated her as he did but with Sonny each new discovery, each new reason she feasted upon. As the traffic in front of her stalled Gia quickly called Sonny.

Sonny- Corinthos…

Gia- Sonny… it's Gia.

Sonny- Where are you?

Gia- In the car… I'm headed that way now.

Sonny- You were supposed to be here an hour ago.

Gia- I'm sorry. Marc… I'm just running behind schedule that's all…

Sonny- Taggert warn you about me again?

Gia- [softly] Yeah…

Sonny- Good…

Gia- Good?

Sonny- [laughing] Means he's thinking about me.

Gia- [laughing] When does he stop?

Sonny- Good point. Are you staying for dinner?

Gia- If it's not too much _"trouble"_.

Sonny- What is that supposed to mean?

Gia- Well… the last time I came for dinner you and Mike tried to outdo each other.

Sonny- That's Mike…

Gia- And your "friend" kept sending me signals…

Sonny- What kind of signals?

Gia- The kind that said that if I took one more step towards you she would claw my eyes out.

Sonny- You're kidding me right.

Gia- No…

Sonny- You're my sister.

Gia- She didn't know that.

Sonny- Why didn't you say anything?

Gia- What was there to say? 

Sonny- Well…

Gia- You know I've been thinking…

Sonny- About?

Gia- I think you need a woman…

Sonny- [smiling] That's not a problem.

Gia- No I mean you need to settle down… start a family you know…

Sonny- I don't think so.

Gia- You would be great with kids.

Sonny- [quietly] No…

Gia- Why not? I mean what woman…

Sonny- [harshly] It won't work.

Gia- Sonny…

Sonny- Just leave it…

Gia- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. I was only kidding.

Sonny- It's fine…

Gia- I'm so sorry. If I…

Sonny- Forget it.

Gia- Sonny I…

Sonny- Drop it… it's over with.

Gia- [softly] I didn't mean…

Sonny- [after a momentary silence] Gia things… things are how they are supposed to be. 

Gia- Sonny I'm sorry. I didn't mean…

Sonny- You don't have to apologize.

Gia- [softly] Ok…

Unsure of what to say Gia and Sonny sat in silence waiting for the other to make the first attempt.

Gia- What… what are you cooking me this t…

Her statement was cut off as someone slammed into the back of her car. Hearing the accident as it happened Sonny yelled into the phone anxious to see if Gia was okay.

****

Chapter 4

Thoughts and plans for his return clouded his head. His uncle had plans and agendas that he assumed Nikolas would gladly help him with yet they were the last thing he thought of. Lucky… Laura… Luke… Helena… None would know of his arrival in Port Charles but by the time he left they all would pray of his departure. Helping the hospital during its crisis mattered little to Nikolas but he knew it was a necessary if he hoped to carry out his other plans. It would only be a matter of time before… The ringing of his cell phone quickly pulled him from his thoughts. Knowing that no one else knew of his return Nikolas knew right away that it was Stefan calling to check up on him. Not having called once since he checked into the hotel Nikolas knew by now Stefan was angered. 

Nikolas- What is it Uncle?

Stefan- Did you not understand me when I told you to call upon your arrival?

Nikolas- Yes I understood.

Stefan- Then why did you not call?

Nikolas- Uncle…

Stefan- Nikolas as I told you before you must be aware of your actions. If things are to work as we planned you must…

Nikolas- Uncle I know and I am sorry.

Stefan- Am I to assume that this will not happen again.

Nikolas- [mumbling] It won't…

Stefan- Nikolas if you can not adhere to what I ask of you than regardless of your pleas you will be staying at Wyndermere.

Nikolas- That is not necessary.

Stefan- I would hope…

Nikolas- Must we go into this now?

Stefan- Nikolas… where is this tone…

Nikolas- I'm not trying to be abrupt with you but I am sure we will discuss this again when I get to Wyndermere. And being that I will be there momentarily…

Stefan- Nikolas… I will tell you now that I do not appreciate your disrespect.

Nikolas- [sighing] I'm not trying to disrespect you Uncle. I was merely trying to save myself from hearing this twice.

Stefan- If this is what you consider what being an adult is…

Nikolas- Excuse me… an adult?

Stefan- You stated to me repeatedly that you are a grown man…

Nikolas- That I am…

Stefan-Then I am greatly disappointed.

Nikolas- Stefan…

Stefan- Had I known our separation would cause this attitude I would have stressed you staying in Port Charles with me.

Nikolas- I apologize…

Stefan- Nikolas…

Nikolas tuned out as Stefan droned on telling him reason after reason of how his return must be handled properly. Regardless to what Stefan said Nikolas had issues and plans of his own and nothing or no one would keep him from completing them. Lost in thought paying little attention to the stopped traffic ahead Nikolas slammed into the back of the car in front of him.


	3. Chapters 4 - 8

****

Chapter 5

Sonny- [yelling not sure if Gia was injured] Gia! Gia! Answer me…

After the momentary shock of being hit wore off Gia quickly jumped out of her car angered. Running to check the damage to her car Gia neglected to neither resume her conservation with Sonny nor tell him that she was fine.

Nikolas- [after he realized what happened] Damn it!

Stefan- [having heard the crash] Are you injured Nikolas? 

Nikolas- No… but I doubt I can say the same about my car. I will call you back Uncle.

Stefan- Fine Nikolas… give them any and all information and if need be tell them to contact me here…

Nikolas- [cutting Stefan off] Ok whatever…

Stefan- Nikolas…

Before he could continue Nikolas ended their call tired of Stefan and his interference. 

Walking slowly towards the woman before him Nikolas quickly became the "Nikolas Cassadine" that left many talking about him after his departure.

Nikolas- [coldly] Are you satisfied with the damage you caused to your car. Had you moved this heap out…

Gia- [angrily as she continued to check her car for damage] I caused! You slammed into me!

Nikolas watched in stunned silence as the Gia turned towards him anger clearly evident in her eyes. She was beautiful… he shook his head knowing beautiful could not even begin to describe her. Never having seen anyone quite like Gia before Nikolas stood staring at her not responding to her questions.

Gia- [angrily] Are you listening to me?

Nikolas- Excuse me… I…I… 

Gia- Were you paying attention?

Nikolas- What?

Gia- Driving… were you paying attention when you hit me?

Nikolas- [slowly smiling] I hit you?

Gia- What the hell is wrong with you?

Nikolas- I saw no signals lit… if you were stalled out you should have alerted…

Gia- Stalled? We were in a traffic jam I don't need my hazards…

Nikolas- I hope you don't expect me to pay for any damage to your car.

Gia- [trying her best to keep her anger in check] Are you crazy?

Nikolas- [smiling] No…

Man- Miss are you ok?

Gia- No… [shaking her head at Nikolas's actions] I mean yes I'm fine….

Man- I saw the accident… do you need me to call anyone?

Gia- No… [realizing she had left Sonny on the phone she quickly ran back to her car to retrieve her phone] Sonny… Sonny…

Sonny- [relief flooding over him] Gia! Gia are you ok?

Gia- I'm fine… 

Sonny- I heard… 

Gia- [slowly shaking her head as she walked back towards Nikolas] Someone… someone ran into the back of my car but I'm fine.

Sonny- Where are you? I'm coming there…

Gia- [softly] It's ok… I'm fine.

Sonny- Gia…

Gia- I'm fine… I'll call you back. 

Sonny- Gia…

Gia- I promise… I'll call as soon as I can.

Quickly hanging up Gia rejoined Nikolas as he stood staring at her.

Gia- [noticing how he was looking at her] What?

Nikolas- Who was that?

Gia- [annoyed] Why do you care?

Nikolas- Maybe if you weren't so caught up in what some guy was whispering in your ear…

Gia- What?

Nikolas- If you had got off the phone with your boyfriend we wouldn't be in this mess.

Gia- [shocked] You're trying to say that this is my fault?

Nikolas- [smiling] Actually… yes.

Gia- [fanning her hands as her anger quickly returned] Didn't you see my brake lights? Didn't you see that I was stopped in front of you? What in the hell were you doing that you couldn't see that?

Nikolas- [smiling] You know you're kind of cute when you're angry.

Gia- What?

Nikolas- The way your eyes dance… or should I say sparkle… I mean…

Gia- [throwing up her hands in shock] I can't believe this…

Before Nikolas could continue the police arrived ready to assist in the exchanging of information and reporting of the accident. As the police officers continued to question them Gia could feel him watching her. Had it not been because of the accident she was sure she would have been staring at him to. Though she didn't want to admit it, it was fairly evident that he has handsome. But combined with the fact that he hit her and his overall behavior his looks were the last thing she wanted to think about. All thoughts of Nikolas rushed from Gia as she was roughly jerked from behind.

Gia- What in the hell… 

Gia's statement was cut off as Taggert tightly hugged her.

Gia- [trying to pull away from his bear hug] I'm ok… I'm ok

Taggert- [as he continued to hug her] Oh my God! I've never been so scared in my life…

Gia- Marcus I'm ok…

Taggert- I heard about this accident on the scanner and when they said your name I about lost it.

Gia- [finally pulling away from him] I'm ok…

Taggert- [pulling her in again for a hug] Don't ever do that to me again.

Gia- [softly smiling] Ok…

Taggert- I don't know what I would have done…

Gia- [softly] I'm fine…

Taggert- I knew you were mad when you left and when I heard this my first thought was…

Gia- [softly touching his face] I know… it's ok Marc. I'm fine… [softly smiling] I don't know about my car though.

Taggert- [gently covering her hand with his own] Hell I'll buy you another car…

Gia- [softly laughing] I'm gonna hold you to that.

Taggert- [smiling] I know…

Watching as Gia and Taggert hugged jealousy slowly washed over Nikolas. Unable to watch their happy reunion any longer Nikolas slowly walked over to them.

Nikolas- Excuse me…

Taggert- What?

Nikolas- I'm happy that you are happy and all but I suggest that you teach your… [looking from Gia to Taggert] your girlfriend…

Taggert- Sister… 

Nikolas- Sister… [smiling despite himself] she's your sister?

Taggert- Yes…

Nikolas- Then you should be a good brother and teach her how to drive…

Gia- [quickly angered again] What?

Taggert- [pushing Gia behind him as he faced Nikolas] Who are you?

Nikolas- Nikolas… [extending his hand] Nikolas Cassadine.

Taggert- [ignoring his hand] Nikolas… I suggest you watch who you are talking to.

Nikolas- [shrugging his shoulders] Just offering my opinion of the situation.

Taggert- Who asked you for it?

Nikolas- Well technically…

Taggert- You have her information and we have yours… I think you should be leaving.

Nikolas- Well at least tell her to stay off the phone when she's driving.

Taggert- [angrily] Leave…

Nikolas- [nodding at Gia as he turned to leave] Fine…

Taggert- Gia… [shaking his head as Nikolas slowly walked away] let me take you to the hospital so they can check you out.

Gia- [softly] I'm fine…

Taggert- Just to be safe…

Gia- I told you I'm fine…

Taggert- Can I at least take you home.

Gia- I'd like that…

Taggert- [quickly kissing her forehead] Good…

Nikolas watched as Gia and Taggert slowly walked to his car. As they slowly pulled away Nikolas quietly and slowly repeated her name to himself.

Nikolas- [softly smiling] Gia… 

****

Chapter 6

After a night of continual explanation to Sonny and constant hovering of her mother and brother Gia was more than happy with the morning's arrival. Work would definitely distract her and those around her. More than anything she wanted to erase the accident from her thoughts and the only way she was sure that would happen was to go on as if nothing happened. After quickly calling Florence and Marcus telling that she was well enough to go into the hospital Gia quickly left hoping to stop by Sonny's warehouse before reporting to work. Being the good brother that she knew him to be Gia slowly revved the engine of Marcus's borrowed car as she slowly guided the car in the direction of the warehouse. Nearing Sonny's door preparing herself for the barrage of questions sure to come her way Gia heard muffled moaning coming from behind his door. Curiosity getting the better of her Gia pressed her ear to the door shocked as she heard Jason and an unknown woman in Sonny's office.

Muffled female voice- I can't believe I'm doing this…

Jason- I can…

Muffled female voice- But this is so wrong…

Jason- It doesn't feel wrong.

Muffled female voice- [breathlessly] Jason…

Jason- Shh… don't talk… feel…

The obvious moaning and groaning told Gia exactly was going on behind the door. Not sure what else to do Gia stood outside of the door waiting for Jason and his "friend" to finish whatever they were doing.

Muffled female voice- Jason… I love you…

Jason- I love you too…

Muffled female voice- No one… no one can know…

Jason- They'll know soon enough.

Muffled female voice- What if…

Embarrassed to be listening to their private conversation Gia attempted to move away tripping over a chair near the door.

Muffled female voice- What was that?

Jason- I don't know but…

Knowing that she would soon be caught Gia quickly knocked on the door as she entered to room.

Gia- [averting her eyes as she walked through the door] I'm… I'm sorry… I came to see Sonny and…

Jason- [adjusting his clothing] It's ok… Sonny's not here…

Gia- [looking up as the unknown voice quickly disappeared from the room] I sorta… I sorta figured.

Jason- [slightly smiling] Is there… do you want me to tell him something for you?

Gia- [shaking her head marveling at Jason's calm despite what she obviously caught him doing] No… I uhh… I just wanted to see him before I went to the hospital. He was concerned and…

Jason- [smiling] Yeah… I heard you were in an accident yesterday.

Gia- Yeah… some idiot not paying attention to what he was doing.

Jason- Well you look good considering… [shaking his head] I'm glad everything turned out ok…

Gia- [gently smiling] Tell that to my car…

Jason- [gently touching her face as he lowered his voice so that only she could hear] I'm glad you're ok…

Gia- So am I…

Jason- From the way Sonny was talking I thought… I thought…

Gia- [gently touching his hand as it lingered on her cheek] You know it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me.

Jason- [quietly as the expression softened] Good…

Jason and Gia stood silent staring into each other's eyes lost in the silent conversations of past regrets and missed moments.

Gia- [breaking the stare] Tell… tell Sonny I came by…

Jason- [nodding] Ok…

As Gia turned to leave Jason gently grabbed her arm stopping her.

Jason- [softly] What you heard… I mean what…

Gia- [softly] It's ok… life goes on right?

Jason- Yeah but…

Gia- [shaking her head stopping his explanation] It's ok… [quickly touching his face] just be happy…

Jason- [softly] I'm trying…

Gia- That's all I wanted…

Staring momentarily at each other one last time Gia softly smiled before leaving for General Hospital. Quickly going to a nearby window Jason watched as Gia left. Shaking his head slowly Jason knew that thoughts of Gia would never leave him no matter who or what he tried to put in their place.

Female voice- Who was that?

Jason- [softly] No one you know…

Female voice- Do you think… do you think she saw me?

Jason- [as he continued to stare out of the window] I doubt it… even if she did…

Female voice- Is she gonna tell Sonny what we were doing? I mean…

Jason- Why would she?

Female voice- Jason… did I do something wrong? I mean is she…

Jason- [softly as he turned to hug her] I'm sorry… You didn't do anything wrong… it's just…

Female voice- Did you and her… was she someone….

Jason- [shaking his head] Doesn't matter… she didn't see anything and even if she did…

Female voice- I just don't want anyone knowing before I…

Jason- She won't tell anyone…

Female voice- Ok… [softly smiling as she quickly kissed him again] I love you Jason…

Jason- [sighing as he quickly kissed her] I love you too Elizabeth…

****

Chapter 7

Figuring the secret of his arrival was blown Nikolas saw no reason to rush to Wyndermere to speak with Stefan. Figuring things were still the same as when he first left Nikolas headed to Kelly's in search of Lucky. If he were to carry out the plans he had for Lucky he had to be assured that things were as lax as he thought them to be. Pushing open the door to Kelly's Nikolas slowly shook his head surprised that people still flocked there. Quickly sitting at a secluded table in the rear of the diner Nikolas watched looking for any and all weaknesses of Lucky's supposed existence.

Lucky entered Kelly's his arm around Emily's shoulders as they walked to a table near the entrance. Lately her partying had been getting more and more out of hand and he thought that maybe if he took the time to talk to her she might slow down.

Lucky- Em… I'm really glad you could meet me this morning.

Emily- [laughing] Well Lucky… you better be glad the cops closed down that club early...

Lucky- Then I am… I like spending time with my friend…

Emily- [softly touching his face] Aww… I wub you too…

Lucky- [laughing] Stop… [taking her hand in his] I… I sorta miss you…

Emily- It doesn't seem like you miss me.

Lucky- What do you mean?

Emily- [flipping her hair over her shoulder] Well… since you started working for Sonny I barely see you anymore.

Lucky- What… you're not serious are you?

Emily- Yeah… 

Lucky- I don't work all of the time… 

Emily- Well when you're not at work…

Lucky- We can hang then…

Emily- [frowning] I think I'll pass…

Lucky- What does that mean…

Emily- It means I'd rather not…

Lucky- [shaking his head] No not that… I'm talking about that frown on your face…

Emily- Well if you really want to know… lately it seems when you're not working you're hanging with _"her"…_

Lucky- _"Her?"_ who Elizabeth? She is my girlfriend Em…

Emily- No… why would I be upset if you are spending time with Elizabeth?

Lucky- I don't know… you tell me…

Emily- Elizabeth is one of the best… she's my best friend.

Lucky- Then if you aren't talking about Liz then…

Emily- [turning up her face] Gia…

Nikolas perked up at the mention of Gia's name. Could it be possible they were discussing his Gia? Straining Nikolas concentrated on what exactly they were saying.

Lucky- What's wrong with Gia?

Emily- I just don't like her?

Lucky- Why?

Emily- She thinks she's better than everybody… but if the truth be known…

Lucky- Huh? Gia's not that way with me… I mean…

Emily- Well that's you… she's nothing more than a snotty nosed bitch to me…

Lucky- Em…

Emily- I know you think she's sweet and all that but…

Lucky- [shaking her head] I can't believe you see her that way…

Emily- The way she treated my brother…

Lucky- Where is all this coming from…

Emily- You don't have enough time…

Lucky- Em… I think…

Before he could finish Elizabeth quickly came into Kelly's interrupting their conversation.

Lucky- Liz… where are you coming from?

Liz- [thinking she was caught] Huh?

Lucky- Where were you? I went to your room earlier but you weren't there and…

Liz- I had… I had to see… I needed to go and see Gram before she headed to work.

Lucky- Why?

Liz- My… my parents might be coming for… they might be coming to see me soon and… 

Lucky- [supplying her alibi] You were nervous about it huh?

Liz- [quickly going to kiss him] Yeah… I just needed… I needed her to reassure me that's all.

Lucky- Cool…

Liz- What… what were you guys talking about?

Emily- [frowning again] Gia…

Liz- [frowning] Gia… why?

Nikolas- [unable to contain his silence any longer] Why not?

Three pairs of eyes slowly turned and feasted their gaze upon Nikolas. Locking eyes with Nikolas recognition slowly came over Lucky. Without another word Lucky quickly crossed to him enveloping him in a tight bear hug. Elizabeth and Emily stood shocked over Lucky's actions neither knowing who he was hugging.

Liz- Lucky… who…

Lucky- [stepping away from Nikolas still tightly grasping his shoulders]I can't believe this! When did you… how long have you…

Nikolas- Yesterday… and I'm not exactly sure…

Lucky- Are you serious? It's so good to see you… I mean…

Nikolas- It's good to see you too.

Lucky- [quickly hugging him again] LuLu and mom will be…

Liz- Lucky who is this? 

Lucky- [disengaging himself from Nikolas] This… this is my brother…

Emily- [instantly taken in by Nikolas's good looks] Your brother?

Lucky- Yes… 

Emily- [playing in her hair thinking of a way to flirt with Nikolas] I didn't know… I didn't know you had a brother.

Lucky- [smiling] Yeah… Emily remember I told you about LuLu and…

Emily- [never taking her eyes off Nikolas] Yeah now that you tell me… I remember now… Nikolas right? [as Nikolas nodded] Nikolas how are you?

Nikolas- [trying his best not to laugh at her obvious flirtation] I'm fine and you…

Emily- [slowly licking her lips] I'm fine… now that you are here that is…

Nikolas- Ok… [turning towards Elizabeth] and you are?

Lucky- [smiling as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist] This is… Nikolas I want you to meet my girlfriend Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth this is my brother Nikolas Cassadine.

Liz- [extending her hand to Nikolas] Hello Nikolas… it's nice to meet you.

Nikolas- [gently kissing her hand instead of shaking it] It's nice to meet you as well.

Liz- [momentarily shocked] I… I…

Lucky- Have you…does mom know that you are here yet?

Nikolas- No… I haven't had to time to call her and… [his cell phone begins to ring] excuse me for a moment…

Stepping away Nikolas quickly answered his phone knowing already whom was calling.

Nikolas- Yes Uncle?

Stefan- Is there a reason I have yet to hear from you?

Nikolas- Well I was under the assumption…

Stefan- Where are you?

Nikolas- Kelly's… I came here to meet…

Stefan- Have you been seen?

Nikolas- By whom?

Stefan- Come here this instant Nikolas…

Nikolas- Well I'm in the middle of…

Stefan- I expect you to be here momentarily…

Nikolas- Stefan…

Stefan- Do not have me come and collect you myself Nikolas…

Nikolas- That is not necessary… I'll be there shortly…

Stefan- I will be awaiting your arrival.

Nikolas- Fine Uncle…

Stefan- Come now… we have many things to discuss…

Nikolas- [sighing] I know…

Stefan- As well you should…

Returning to the group Nikolas prepared to leave.

Nikolas- It seems I have to leave…

Emily- [gently touching his arm] You're leaving so soon…

Nikolas- [looking at her hand as it rested on his arm] It appears I have no choice.

Emily- I will… we will get to see you again won't we?

Nikolas- [quickly kissing her hand] I certainly hope so.

Lucky- It's… it was good seeing you again Nikolas…

Nikolas- It was good seeing you as well.

Lucky- We should… we should hang out…

Emily- Yeah we should hang out.

Nikolas- [smiling one last time as he left] I would like that… 

Emily- [smiling once he was gone] So would I.

Nikolas smiled as he quickly headed towards the launch to Wyndermere. Taking all that mattered to Lucky would be easier than he thought it would be. And soon none of the citizens of Port Charles would forget or forgive all that Nikolas planned to do to them.

****

Chapter 8 

Nikolas knew that eventually he would have to meet with Stefan. Having tried to put off this meeting as long as possible he slowly made his way to Wyndermere. Having a crisis at the hospital had afforded him the perfect opportunity to return to Port Charles but if only he did not need to meet with Stefan everything would be going according to plans. Steeling himself as he rode the launch Nikolas knew that this encounter with Stefan would not be good. All that Stefan wanted and planned mattered little to Nikolas and because of this he knew he would have to face Stefan's disappointment and eventual wrath. Plastering a bogus smile on his face Nikolas quickly walked towards Stefan. Hugging him quickly and tightly Stefan ushered Nikolas into Wyndermere.

Stefan- [his arm around Nikolas's shoulders as they walked toward the study] It is so good to finally have you here. I have missed you Nikolas…

Nikolas- I've missed you as well… 

Stefan- You appear to be in good health…

Nikolas- I am…

Stefan- Would you like something to drink before…

Nikolas- A scotch would be fine…

Stefan- This early in the morning?

Nikolas- I've had several trying days… it is the least…

Stefan- [smiling as he made Nikolas's drink] I understand… I understand…

Nikolas- [taking his drink] Thank you…

As Stefan went to sit behind his desk Nikolas quickly downed his drink swallowing it in one gulp. Stefan watched with concern as Nikolas made another drink only to down that one as well. As he prepared to make another drink Stefan questioned him about his actions.

Stefan- Don't you think you've had enough?

Nikolas- Not nearly enough...

Stefan- [softly] Is something troubling you Nikolas?

Nikolas- [quickly turning to him his eyes flashing] Why would you ask that?

Stefan- Considering that we have yet to discuss my reasons for wanting you here yet you still have consumed two drinks how could I not be curious and concerned about you?

Nikolas- There's nothing wrong with me… I guess I'm just tired…

Stefan- Then I would say that those two drinks will definitely not help the situation…

Nikolas- [mumbling] I'll replace the alcohol…

Stefan- That is not necessary... [softly smiling] come... sit... we have many things to discuss.

Nikolas- [slowly going to his chair] Must me?

Stefan- Excuse me…

Nikolas- Is it necessary we get into this now?

Stefan- Nikolas…

Nikolas- Uncle... before you continue I must tell you now that I have no interest in what you have to say.

Stefan- Where is this coming from?

Nikolas- I don't want to do this...

Stefan- [confused] Do what? I have not said anything...

Nikolas- If this involves...

Stefan- It involves you and your rightful place.

Nikolas- Uncle…

Stefan- Nikolas... all that I have ever wanted for you and all that I have done is to assure that you receive what is rightfully yours. 

Nikolas- And it will be in a year's time…

Stefan- You must prepare now…

Nikolas- [quickly rising] If this is what this conversation is about I do not have time for this…

Stefan- You are being disrespectful…

Nikolas- [mumbling] What else is new?

Stefan- You are the prince… the Cassadine heir and soon you will have money and power at your disposal but in order to be rightfully prepared for such you must…

Nikolas- [stiffly imitating Stefan's voice and demeanor] Do what I tell you and question nothing…

Stefan- Nikolas…

Nikolas- Isn't this the part where you tell me that there are many out to get me… that unless I do exactly as you tell me I will be doomed and all will come after me? I've heard this speech one too many times for my own taste.

Stefan- [shocked] Nik…

Nikolas- [interrupting Stefan] Uncle… I tire of hearing that. I fully understand that until the age of 25 I am a marked man and all… Cassadines included… will be out to get me. Don't you think I've heard this enough? Don't you think I realize this?

Stefan- If I've stated this one too many times it is only because I wanted you to know the gravity of the situation.

Nikolas- The situation is mine. And I will handle it how I see fit.

Stefan- If that is how you feel for what purpose did you return to Port Charles?

Nikolas- [rising to pour another drink] You need not worry about it... I'll handle it.

Stefan- [shaking his head as Nikolas downed his drink] Are you sure you are able to do so?

Nikolas- Do not make the mistake of thinking I am incapable of handling my own business. I came here for reason unknown to you or anyone and I will deal with them on my own.

Stefan- Nikolas…

Nikolas- [quickly turning towards Stefan] You know what… I don't want to hear it.

Stefan- [shaking his head] As you wish...

Nikolas- Has Sheba and my things arrived from Greece?

Stefan- Yes. Your personal items have been forwarded to your hotel. Did you not notice them last night?

Nikolas- Considering I was in an accident yesterday they were the last thing occupying my mind.

Stefan- Understandable. Speaking of your accident... how did it occur?

Nikolas- [fanning his hand] Has Sheba arrived as well?

Stefan- Yes… as I told you…

Nikolas- [turning to walk out of the study] I'm going to ride her…

Stefan- I don't think that that is a good idea.

Nikolas- [quickly turning back towards Stefan] Why not? She is my horse and…

Stefan- You have been drinking and…

Nikolas- And...

Stefan- Sheba has yet to adjust to her new surroundings. I think you should wait before…

Nikolas- I know what I am doing Uncle…

Quickly leaving the study Nikolas rushed towards the stable to Sheba. Knowing that Stefan had expected more from his return and also knowing that eventually he would have to face Stefan's because of his action bothered Nikolas more than he wanted to acknowledge. Maybe riding Sheba would calm him and maybe then he would have the courage to face Stefan again. Finding Sheba resting quietly in her stall gave Nikolas a false sense of security. Waving the stable hand off Nikolas quickly saddled Sheba preparing her for his mount. No sooner than he had mounted Sheba Nikolas was quickly thrown off landing in a heap in the rear of the stall.

Stable hand- Master Nikolas... Are you ok... can you speak?

After a groaned response Nikolas blacked out as servants swarmed around him.

Stefan stood staring out of the window still shocked and perplexed by Nikolas's tone and attitude. Something had changed in Nikolas since his departure from Port Charles. If he could do things over Stefan knew that he would have had Nikolas remain with him but with Luke and Helena in Port Charles sending him away was the best thing for him or so he thought. Nikolas was different and sadly Stefan shook his head knowing his change was not for the better.

Mrs. Lansbury- [rushing into the study interrupting Stefan's musings] Mr. Cassadine…

Stefan- What is the meaning of this?

Mrs. Lansbury- You must come quickly… Master Nikolas has been injured...

Stefan- What... [quickly rushing towards the stables] what happened?

Mrs. Lansbury- [running trying best to keep up with Stefan] I am not sure... I believe... I believe he was thrown from his horse…

Stefan- Damn it… I told him not to…

Stefan's comment was cut off as he watched an angry Nikolas trying to ward off help from the stable hands. From what he could tell Nikolas appeared more angry than injured but Stefan continued over to him to offer his help.

Nikolas- [fanning off the staff that swarmed around him] Tell them I am fine.

Stefan- I told you it would be best if you tried not to ride Sheba...

Nikolas- [angrily] I know…

Stefan- Yet you chose to do so regardless...

Nikolas- [angrily] Yes…

Stefan- [trying best to hide his smile] Are you injured Nikolas?

Nikolas- [yelling] No!

Stefan- I think it would be best if you are checked out before you make an assessment on your condition…

Nikolas- There is nothing wrong with me...

Stefan- You can not be sure…

Nikolas- I would know if something was wrong with me… [pushing away an offered hand] this is ridiculous!

Stefan- Fine... then I suggest you get off of the ground and come back into Wyndermere with me.

As Nikolas attempted to stand he groaned as the pain from his fall finally hit him. Fanning off the staff Nikolas tried to walk towards Stefan but it was obvious that he would not be able to do so being his walk was still unsteady. Rushing to Nikolas Stefan wrapped an arm around his shoulders offering him his support.

Stefan- [calmly] I feel it would be best if you are checked out…

Nikolas- I told you… there's… there's nothing wrong with me.

Stefan- Nikolas you are unable to walk without assistance…

Nikolas- I'm fine…

Stefan- The I suggest either you rest here…

Nikolas- I am not staying at Wyndermere...

Stefan- Or you agree to go the hospital and be checked out...

Nikolas- I do not need to go to the hospital... I'm fine... I told you...

Stefan- [as he and Nikolas slowly walked toward Wyndermere] Mrs. Lansbury... prepare a room for Nik...

Nikolas- Uncle!

Stefan- All that I ask...

Nikolas- [angrily] Fine...

Stefan- [hiding his growing smile] Fine?

Nikolas- I'll go to the hospital... 

Stefan- [again hiding his smile] Thank you…

Nikolas- [mumbling] Whatever...


	4. Chapters 9 - 12

****

Chapter 9 

Finding Jason and some girl in Sonny's office was the last thing Gia expected but given this new information she was unsure exactly how to react. She and Jason were over a long time ago. In fact to be honest there never was much between them to even consider a relationship. A few stolen kisses… an embrace or two… sighing heavily as she entered the hospital Gia realized what she shared with Jason was merely a lot of what ifs, maybes, and should have beens. They came together at a time when both were struggling with who they were. Gia… being rejected by both Sonny and Mike and Jason... still struggling with the after effects of Robin's departure. The moments they found… the time they shared soothed the wounded soul and strengthened them for what was to come. As Gia quickly changed she pushed thoughts of Jason far from her mind as Kamar came into the lounge. 

Kamar- [smiling] Hey sweetie.

Gia- [smiling] Max...

Kamar- Glad to see you in a better mood…

Gia- Yeah well... 

Kamar- [coming to quickly hug her] Good...

Gia- [pushing away from him] What are you doing here?

Kamar- Ok… [laughing] it's good to see you too…

Gia- No... [playfully hitting at him] you know what I mean... you aren't on rotation and…

Kamar- Well… [lowering his voice] I heard some rumor...

Gia- [whispering] What did you hear? Better yet who was it about?

Kamar- [looking around making sure no one was coming] You…

Gia- Me...

Kamar- Yeah… I heard Oliver got to you for real and now you were trying to make up some excuse for not coming in.

Gia- [laughing] Shut up... I could have been seriously injured...

Kamar- [looking intently at Gia] But you weren't right?

Gia- No… [shaking her head] I'm fine but…

Kamar- But?

Gia- [deeply sighing] My car... [slowly shaking her head for the effect] my car...

Kamar- What about your car?

Gia- The idiot that ran into me pretty much ripped off what was left of my poor bumper… [shaking her head] the back of my car is smashed. 

Kamar- [surprised] And you weren't hurt?

Gia- [smiling] Nope… Marcus looked at it and said it be cheaper to get another car.

Kamar- I never understood why you were driving that piece of junk anyway considering...

Gia- Considering?

Kamar- Your brother is Sonny Corinthos... you could have you pick of cars. Why would you...

Gia- My dad... [softly] my step-dad gave me that car... besides that "piece of junk" is what got me to Port Charles. It was a classic before...

Kamar- [laughing] Yeah a classic piece of junk.

Gia- [laughing as she playfully hit at him again] Shut up...

Kamar- What kind of car you looking at now?

Gia- I don't know... Marcus is taking this weekend to look at some cars.

Kamar- What about Sonny?

Gia- What about him?

Kamar- Sonny didn't offer... I mean...

Gia- Well if I get to talk to Sonny I'm sure he would...

Kamar- Get to talk to him? Where is he?

Gia- [shrugging her shoulders] Don't know... had to leave suddenly but he'll be back tomorrow or the day after. Besides if I asked Sonny now Marc would...

Kamar- Blow a gasket...

Gia- [smiling] That's putting it mildly. [quickly checking her watch] Look I gotta go before Oliver comes and tries to rip me a new one...

Kamar- [whispering as the door suddenly opened to Dr. Oliver] Too late...

Dr. Kyan Oliver looked at Gia and the scene with great displeasure. After meeting Gia she vowed to break her of her spirit and will. Gia had everything laid out before her and she would never knew what it really meant to struggle. Gia would never know exactly why Kyan hated her with everything that she had.

Dr. Oliver- [looking from Gia to Kamar] This does not look like work to me.

Gia- I just got here and...

Dr. Oliver- [rudely] Well you are late. You should learn to pay closer attention to a clock from now on.

Gia- [softly] Ok whatever… I will...

Dr. Oliver- What was that?

Gia- I said I will.

Dr. Oliver- I would think so. [looking at Kamar] What are you doing here? You are not on schedule?

Kamar- Came to check on Gia... she was in an accident yesterday and I was concerned...

Dr. Oliver- [looking back at Gia] I hope you don't use that as an excuse for mistakes you make today.

Gia- [looking down] I won't...

Dr. Oliver- [after a momentary silence] Well what are you waiting on? The sick could care less about your accident.

Gia- I… I...

Dr. Oliver- [as she shuffled through her locker] Learn to prioritize Dr. Campbell... the world does not revolve around you.

Gia- I didn't say that it did...

Dr. Oliver- [looking at Gia with a smug look on her face] Excuse me... you're not attempting to disrespect an attending...

Gia- No... I do not appreciate... [stopping as she noticed the look on Dr. Oliver's face] I apologize. My priorities are in order... I was headed to the board to see where my help is needed when you came in here and...

Dr. Oliver- [shaking her head] You have a lot to learn...

Gia- And I am trying...

Dr. Oliver- Not hard enough... [shoving a chart at Gia] go and check on the patient in curtain two.

Gia- What is wrong with him?

Dr. Oliver- [angrily] So now I am to do your job too huh? I gave you the chart… he is your patient… do your job.

Gia- I apologize...

Dr. Oliver- [shaking her head] Like I said Ms. Campbell… do your job or you'll be finished here before you start.

Before Gia could respond Dr. Oliver slammed out of the lounge leaving her rudeness and attitude behind. Kamar could see Gia's emotions as they flooded her face.

Gia- [wiping quickly at a stray tear] See what I'm talking about...

Kamar- [softly] It's ok Gia...

Gia- No it's not ok.. she does not treat anyone else this way... [shaking her head] just me.

Kamar- Then report her...

Gia- [shaking her head] That'll make it worse...

Kamar- You have to do something or...

Gia- I am doing something...

Kamar- What?

Gia- [softly as she headed out of the lounge] My job.

****

Chapter 10 

The entire ride to the hospital Nikolas and Stefan fought over the purposefulness of him going. As they waited for the doctor to tend to Nikolas they continued their arguing.

Nikolas- [running his hand through his hair] How many times do I have to tell you Uncle that I am fine?

Stefan- The last time I checked you did not have a license for practicing medicine.

Nikolas- [aggravated by his attitude] So!

Stefan- So… until you are checked out by a doctor…

Nikolas- Stefan... Uncle... when was the last time you rode a horse?

Stefan- Quite recently… why?

Nikolas- [shaking his head] The better question... when was the last time you fell off a horse?

Stefan- [realizing what direction his questioning was leading] Nikolas…

Nikolas- This is embarrassing... I do not need a doctor…

Stefan- Humor me Nikolas.

Nikolas- I don't need this...

Stefan- Then I can have a room prepared for you at Wyndermere...

Nikolas- [angrily] I told you I was not staying at Wyndermere.

Stefan- Then I suggest you sit here and remain silent until someone comes to check on you.

Nikolas- This is ridiculous…

Stefan- No… what is ridiculous is your attitude. Whether you want to be here or not this is where you will be staying until **I** am satisfied with what I hear.

Nikolas- You do not have to treat me as if I am a child Uncle…

Stefan- I see this will be a reoccurring theme...

Nikolas- What?

Stefan- You proclaiming your adulthood. You as well as I both know how old you are. As well as we both know that in less than a year's time...

Nikolas- [fanning his hand] The world will be at my feet.

Stefan- That's not what I had planned to say… had you listened I would have informed you…

Nikolas- Uncle we went through this at Wyndermere... and I truly do not wish to go into it now.

Stefan- Nikolas this attitude of yours…

Nikolas- [leaning back on the examination table turning away from Stefan] Ain't going no where...

As Kamar and Gia slowly walked to curtain two he did all he could to get her mind off of the encounter she just had with Dr. Oliver. By the time the made it to curtain two Gia was again smiling momentarily forgetting the harshness she received from Dr. Oliver.

Kamar- See I told you… you're going to marry me.

Gia- And you know this how?

Kamar- See… only the man you love… the man you're going to marry can make you forget everything the wicked doctor of the west just said to you.

Gia- [smiling] I don't know about all of that but I'm glad my friend was there when I needed him.

Kamar- Friend… [clutching at his heart] that's pretty much the kiss of death… we might as well part ways now...

Gia- [laughing] Oh please... believe me you… if I kissed you the last thing you would be doing is leaving.

Kamar- Are you offering?

Gia- [smiling as she slowly opened the curtain] We'll see…

Kamar- [smiling as he slowly walked away] I think I like the sound of that…

Gia- [smiling as she pushed back the curtain] I just bet you do… [looking finally at the chart in her hand] Well Mr. Cassa… [looking up at Nikolas] you…

The sound of the curtain being pulled back drew Stefan and Nikolas out of their heated disagreement. As he turned to see Gia standing before him Nikolas could not keep the grin from spreading across his face.

Nikolas- [smiling] I see we meet again.

Gia- [shocked] What… what are you doing here?

Nikolas- I was told an angel would tend to my injuries.

Gia- I don't know what game you're playing but...

Stefan- [coming to stand beside Nikolas as he looked at Gia] How do you know this young woman?

Nikolas- [smiling broadly] By chance...

Stefan- Nikolas...

Gia- [shaking her head] He destroyed my car.

Nikolas- There wasn't much to destroy...

Gia- That's beside the point... had you paid attention to what you were doing...

Stefan- What is this about?

Nikolas- [looking intently at Gia] The accident...

Gia- Which you caused...

Nikolas- This was the driver of the of the other "car" involved in the accident.

Stefan- [turning to Gia extending his hand] I am sorry that you were inconvenienced by my nephew's actions. My sincere apologies...

Gia- [slowly shaking his hand] You don't need to apologize...

Stefan- If there is anything we can do...

Gia- It's not necessary...

Stefan- If you would prefer someone else to examine Nikolas...

Nikolas- Uncle...

Stefan- I would understand.

Gia- No... I'm fine. We were in an accident...

Stefan- Which you claim Nikolas caused.

Gia- He did… but regardless to whose fault it was I have a job to do. [turning to Nikolas] What… why are you here?

Nikolas- I had the unfortunate pleasure of falling off my horse.

Gia- Are you in any pain?

Nikolas- [slowly smiling] Not since you arrived.

Gia- Excuse me?

Nikolas- I believe your smile has healed me.

Gia- I haven't smiled at you.

Nikolas- [smiling] Exactly... and I think time is running out...

Gia- What?

Nikolas- [slowly raising an eyebrow at her] I think you better smile at me quickly or else I might have a relapse of some sort…

Gia- [smiling despite herself] I don't think that's likely…

Nikolas- Yeah probably not... [smiling] especially now that you have smiled at me.

Gia- [smiling] Ok... whatever... [turning towards Stefan] has he been complaining of any pain?

Stefan- No...

Gia- Were you there when he fell?

Stefan- No but moments after it happened I arrived to Nikolas trying to rise himself off of the ground to which he appeared quite unsteady.

Gia- [looking at Nikolas] Did you hit your head?

Nikolas- [slowly looking Gia up and down] Yes...

Gia- Did you black out or have you been bothered by a headache since your fall.

Nikolas- No...

Gia- That's good. I see someone been in here to check your vitals…

Nikolas- I must say but I do believe I was wrong.

Gia- [slowly checking his chart] About?

Nikolas- Whether angry or not you are quite beautiful.

Stefan- Nikolas...

Nikolas- [slowly smiling] Just stating the obvious...

Gia- Thank… thank you.

Nikolas- [intently looking at her] I should be the one thanking you...

Gia- I need… [taken back by how he was staring at her] I need to check for any tenderness and/or lacerations on your head. I need for you to move forward to the end of the table and lower your head.

Nikolas quickly moved forward anxious to be close to Gia. Moving in between his legs to examine the back of his head Gia was acutely aware of how close they were.

Nikolas- [softly] You smell… [slowly inhaling as he stretched out the word] delicious…

Stefan- Nikolas…

Nikolas- She does…

Gia- [softly as she felt Nikolas's breath on her neck] Thank you. If you feel any pain let me… [pausing as Nikolas gently placed a hand on her waist] I need you to tell me if there is any pain.

Nikolas- Your hands are so soft…

Gia- I think you should…

Before Gia could finish Kamar interrupted the moment.

Kamar- I apologize for the interruption but Dr. Campbell there is someone here to see you.

Gia- [quickly backing away from Nikolas grateful for the distraction] Can… can it wait?

Kamar- [pointing toward Mike as he stood a few feet away a worried look on his face] I'm sorry…

Gia- [looking from Nikolas to Stefan] If you all will excuse me I'm afraid I must handle this. I'll… [noticing the smile on Nikolas's face] I'll return shortly.

Leaving the curtain open Nikolas and Kamar watched as Gia went over to calm Mike. Knowing that he had probably learned of the accident Gia calmly tried to assure him that she was fine. Reaching out Mike softly caressed Gia's face before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Gia- [softly] Mike… I'm fine…

Mike- I just heard…

Gia- You were out of town when it happened or I would have called and told you about it myself.

Mike- I'm here now.

Gia- I didn't mean to make you worry…

Mike- [softly] I just found you… I can't lose you now.

Gia- [softly whispering] You won't…

Mike- [slowly moving away from Gia as he noticed the stares] I didn't mean… I didn't mean to cause a scene… but it's not everyday that you hear your daughter's been in a accident…

Gia- How did you find out? I was gonna call you when you got back in town but…

Mike- I overheard Taggert talking about it at Kelly's with your mom and I just about lost it when he said your car was totaled… I thought… the thoughts that ran through my head…

Gia- [gently touching his cheek] I'm fine… not a scratch on me. Just my car…

Mike- [fanning his hand as he placed them on his hips] I'll buy you another car…

Gia- [smiling] Thanks… that's the second offer I got.

Mike- Sonny?

Gia- [shaking her head] No Marcus… Sonny had to leave but I'm sure I'll get the same offer from him.

Mike- [slowly smiling] No Michael will demand that you ride in a limousine from now on…

Gia- [groaning] Oh God I hope not…

Mike and Gia continued to talk as Kamar and Nikolas watched from curtain two.

Nikolas- [to Kamar] Who's the old guy?

Kamar- Why do you care?

Nikolas- Just wondering…

Kamar- [looking quickly at Nikolas] And I'm just not telling…

Nikolas- [slowly smiling] What is Gia _"yours"_?

Kamar- Don't worry about it. Who are you anyway?

Nikolas- Someone you don't need to worry about.

Kamar- [turning to face Nikolas] Maybe I do…

Nikolas- [smiling] Am I stepping on sensitive toes or something?

Kamar- Who are you?

Nikolas- [standing as he readied to leave] Like I said someone you don't need to worry about…

Gia- [as she came back into the room to Nikolas standing] What's going on here?

Nikolas- I'm leaving…

Gia- But…

Nikolas- I feel quite healthy… as a matter of fact I sincerely apologize for wasting you time.

Gia- But your injuries…

Nikolas- [softly smiling] Your healing hands has soothed me of all that ails me.

Gia- Mr. Cassadine…

Nikolas- Nikolas… 

Gia- Nikolas I think you should allow me to continue with your examination before you leave…

Nikolas- As I have told my Uncle as well as you I am fine and if by chance I feel any ill effects from my fall I will quickly return to your lovely face.

Gia- Mr. Cassa… Nikolas I still think it's best if you stay…

Stefan- I will have him watched and if I feel the slightest inkling of something amiss I will return him.

Gia- [slowly shaking her head] As you wish…

Nikolas- [stopping in front of her taking her hand] Until we meet again…

Looking quickly at Kamar a smirk covered Nikolas's face as he gently kissed Gia's hand. Nodding at Kamar Nikolas turned to leave followed closely behind by Stefan.

Gia- [softly as she turned to look at Kamar] What was that all about?

Kamar- [still looking at Nikolas as he slowly departed] What?

Gia- [looking at Nikolas] Him… you… the kiss on my hand…

Kamar- [softly] Your guess is as good as mine…

****

Chapter 11 

Quickly walking away from Gia and Kamar Nikolas mused at Kamar's reactions to the simplest of his questions. It seemed Gia had a protector and before he could get any closer to her Nikolas knew he would have to find a way around him.

Stefan- [impatiently] Nikolas... Nikolas are you listening to me?

Nikolas- [stopping once they were outside turning to Stefan] What?

Stefan- I have been speaking to you since we left the examination room.

Nikolas- Well... [rudely as he placed his hands on his hips] what do you want?

Stefan- Nikolas... your tone of voice leaves much to be desired...

Nikolas- [fanning his hand] I apologize. Is there something wrong?

Stefan- What just went on in there?

Nikolas- [innocently] I don't know what you are talking about.

Stefan- Dr. Campbell...

Nikolas- [smiling] Just lightening the mood.

Stefan- Speaking of her beauty...

Nikolas- [smiling] She is quite beautiful... more than I first thought.

Stefan- [shaking his head] And her smell...

Nikolas- [softly] Intoxicating...

Stefan- Nikolas...

Nikolas- Uncle... I am a man. It is not my fault that I noticed these things about her.

Stefan- But you went out of your way to...

Nikolas- [fanning his hand] It's over with now... besides she did not seem to mind.

Stefan- [shaking his head] There is a time and place for such things.

Nikolas- I'll remember that next time.

Stefan- Nikolas...

Nikolas- Uncle...

Emily- [softly as she slowly approached Nikolas and Stefan] Nikolas… [as Nikolas turned toward her] Nikolas what are you doing here?

Nikolas- [unsure of who she was] Emily?

Emily- Yeah… [smiling] Emily Quartermaine... I met you at Kelly's... Lucky introduced us...

Nikolas- [softly smiling] Yes… I remember.

Emily- What are you doing here? [softly touching his arm] What happened… I mean is something wrong?

Nikolas- No...

Emily- But...

Nikolas- [a slow smile spreading across his face] Well... I knew you would be arriving here soon...

Emily- [softly] Oh…

Nikolas- [smiling] And now that you are we should make the most of it.

Emily- I was just... I came here to check in with my parents...

Nikolas- Parents?

Emily- Drs. Monica and Alan Quartermaine... 

Nikolas- Surely you were here to see some young doctor or...

Emily- No.

Nikolas- Someone as beautiful as you...

Emily- No one... [slightly biting her bottom lip] no one was interested...

Nikolas- A pity... [smiling] on their parts of course.

Emily- [smiling] Of course.

Nikolas- Why the need to check in with your parents? You are of age correct?

Emily- Yeah... but you know how it goes. A little too overprotective... wanting to know my every move…

Nikolas- [looking at Stefan] Yes... I believe I know of what you are speaking.

Stefan- Nikolas... I think that it is time we leave.

Nikolas- [looking at Emily] You go ahead Uncle... 

Stefan- Nikolas I think...

Nikolas- And **I** think I will escort Ms. Quartermaine into the hospital.

Stefan- Nikolas...

Nikolas- [turning his gaze to Stefan] I will call you when I return home.

Stefan- Nikolas...

Nikolas- [shaking his head] End of discussion... [turning back to Emily] shall we go?

Emily- You don't have to...

Nikolas- [offering Emily his arm] Believe me it is my pleasure.

Stefan- [as Nikolas and Emily slowly began to walk away] I will be expecting your call Nikolas.

Nikolas- [a slight frown on his face as he mumbled] I know... [flashing a smile he quickly turned his attention back to Emily] Lead the way...

Emily- [smiling] You know you really don't have to do this.

Nikolas- [smiling] I know but look at it as your way of rescuing me.

Emily- Rescuing you?

Nikolas- [smiling] Yes you saved me from an afternoon of the same continuos monotonous drivel I always seem to hear when I am in Stefan's presence.

Emily- Ok...

Nikolas and Emily continued to chat as they walked towards the ER where her parents were working. Hoping that Gia was still there on his return Nikolas was more than happy to walk Emily in the hospital. Having seen Gia he was intrigued by her and wanted to know more if not all there was to know about her. Discarding Emily once he came in contact with Gia again should be easy considering her parents were waiting for her.

Emily- [softly touching his arm drawing him out of his thoughts] Did I lose you?

Nikolas- [looking down at Emily] Excuse me?

Emily- [smiling] I asked you other than Lucky and your family who else in Port Charles do you know?

Nikolas- [walking with his hand clasped behind his back] Not many... after Leslie Lu appeared out of danger I returned to Greece and my life there.

Emily- So you don't know anyone?

Nikolas- Unfortunately no... 

Emily- Then I guess I should introduce you to everyone's who's important huh?

Nikolas- If you wish to do so.

Emily- [smiling] Yes I wish...

Nikolas- [smiling] Fine. [seeing Gia and Kamar ahead of him] I must correct myself.

Emily- Huh?

Nikolas- I have since met someone in Port Charles upon my arrival.

Emily- Who?

Nikolas- I believe her name to be [slowly as he savored her name on his tongue] Gia Campbell.

Emily- [frowning] Gia... how did you meet Gia?

Nikolas- By accident quite literally... I ran into the back of her car.

Emily- Oh... [looking over at Gia] if I were you I'd stay away from her.

Nikolas- Why?

Emily- Just take my word for it... you'll be better off steering clear of her.

Nikolas- If you say so... [looking at Kamar and his closeness to Gia] and what of the young man with her?

Emily- Who Kamar?

Nikolas- [raising an eyebrow] Kamar?

Emily- Yeah... funny name but really sweet guy. I have no idea why he constantly hanging around her.

Nikolas- [softly] She is quite beautiful...

Emily- [frowning] Gia beautiful? [shaking her head] I don't see it but even if she was beauty only goes so far.

Nikolas- I guess...

Emily- If the attitude does not match... it does not matter how pretty that someone appears.

Nikolas- True...

Emily- And Kamar's too nice a guy to have to deal with that.

Nikolas- You seem to know much about Kamar... is there a story behind him as well?

Emily- We used to be involved...

Nikolas- [smiling] Really...

Emily- Yeah a long time ago...

Nikolas- So I don't have to worry about vying for your affections with him then?

Emily- If you want me... [quickly licking at lips] I'm all yours...

Nikolas- Well... [trying his best to keep his expression neutral] I'm glad that's the case. [slowly smiling] What kind of man is he to leave you for Gia...

Emily- [shaking her head] He did not leave me for Gia and they are definitely not a couple. Kamar has better taste than that...

Nikolas- Would it be too much to trouble you for an introduction?

Emily- Not at all... Kamar is someone you would want to meet.

Nikolas- [as they quickly walked toward Gia and Kamar] Thank you...

Emily- No problem at all... [standing beside Kamar softly touching his arm] Kamar... I want to introduce you to someone.

Gia- [shaking her head] Excuse you...

Emily- [frowning at Gia] Excuse me.

Gia- [mumbling] Is there ever one...

Emily- [rolling her eyes] Kamar I want to introduce you to a new friend of mine.

Gia- Hello to you too Emily...

Emily- [ignoring Gia] Kamar Maxwell I want you to meet Nikolas Cassadine.

Gia- [shaking her head as she smiled at Emily's actions] Kamar I'll see you later. [looking quickly at Nikolas] Mr. Cassadine.

Nikolas- [slowly nodding his head] Dr. Campbell...

Gia could not help but laugh at Emily's antics. For whatever reason she and Emily never got along. And it seemed their relationship only worsened after whatever she and Jason thought they had failed. Gia shrugged realizing her friendship with Kamar probably did not help matters as well. Before Gia could get deep in her pondering she was handed another patient and thoughts of Emily was pushed far away from her.

Nikolas- [extending his hand] Kamar...

Kamar- [reluctantly shaking his hand] Nikolas...

Nikolas- We weren't properly introduced before so I had Emily correct this.

Emily- [looking from Kamar to Nikolas] You all met before?

Nikolas- No… while Gia...

Kamar- Dr. Campbell...

Nikolas- [smiling] Dr. Campbell was attending to my injuries...

Emily- Oh my God... what happened?

Nikolas- [smiling] I fell off the proverbial high horse…

Emily- Huh?

Nikolas- I fell off my horse and Stefan insisted that I come here to be checked out.

Emily- Everything's cool though right?

Nikolas- Of course... nonetheless Kamar here came into the room while I was being attended to.

Kamar- Well since we've been introduced I think I'll be going...

Emily- [quickly touching his arm] Kamar wait... I need... I need to ask you something. [turning to Nikolas] You don't mind do you?

Nikolas- No... go right ahead I'll be here waiting until you are finished.

Emily- [smiling] Thanks...

Nikolas watched as Emily and Kamar went to the side to speak. While deep in their conversation Nikolas stole a few glances in Gia's direction. Regardless to Emily's objections whenever he looked at Gia all he saw was beauty. To be more exact exotic would be the word he used to describe her. Watching as she brushed her long braids off her shoulders Nikolas momentarily caught her eye and as she turned to look at him he briefly smiled and nodded in her direction. However before she had the chance to respond Emily came to reclaim his attention.

Nikolas- [pasting a fake smile on his face] That was fast...

Emily- Well yeah... just had to run a few things past him.

Nikolas- So what now?

Emily- How about lunch my treat…

Nikolas- But what of your parents? Shouldn't you at least speak with them?

Emily- I came... if they did not see me that's their fault.

Nikolas- Well...

Emily- [smiling seductively at Nikolas as she softly touched his arm] Besides I have a much better meeting in mind than what I would have had with them.

Nikolas- [smiling] Well since you put it that way…

Walking out with Emily Nikolas again stole a glance at Gia as she stood at the nearby desk looking over a chart. His breath caught as Gia returned his smile before she turned away from his gaze. His beauty smiled at him and he knew despite the ordeal of this lunch with Emily he would be survive it.

****

Chapter 12 

Nikolas sat back thinking of Gia as Emily sped toward Kelly's. Since their first "meeting" Gia had been constant on his mind. Something about her captured his attention and he knew that until he had her as his own she would haunt him. As Emily chatted on Nikolas thought of how possibly he could speak with her again. Having her pressed against him as she checked his injuries made his breath quicken but he couldn't fake injuries just to get next to her again. Nikolas laughed despite himself at the image of him constantly in the ER and the look that would possibly cross her face.

Emily- What are you laughing about?

Nikolas- Just realizing that this is possibly the first time I was in a car with an attractive woman and I was not the one driving.

Emily- [softly] Is there someone in Greece waiting for your return?

Nikolas- No... like you not many seemed interested in me.

Emily- That's hard to believe...

Nikolas- How so?

Emily- A man as attractive as you...

Nikolas- [slowly smiling] You find me attractive?

Emily- [breathlessly as she gently bit her bottom lip] Yes...

Nikolas- [smiling] Thank you...

Emily- You can't be surprised by this...

Nikolas- Well...

Emily- [shaking her head] The women in Greece are either blind or dumb but then again...

Nikolas- [cocking an eyebrow] Then again?

Emily- It's good on my part... [slowly smiling] at least now I don't have to worry about anyone spoiling our fun.

Nikolas- Well then I guess that is good...

Emily smiled at Nikolas once again as she pulled into Kelly's parking lot. Breathing deeply Nikolas braced himself knowing he would run into Lucky and Elizabeth once in Kelly's. 

Emily- [smiling as Nikolas held the door open for her] Lucky... Liz... look who I found lurking at the hospital.

Lucky- [turning toward Nikolas and Emily] Hospital? What happened?

Nikolas- [smiling] Nothing but a fall from my horse. Stefan demanded that I be checked out.

Liz- You're ok right?

Nikolas- Yes... I'm fine. As I was telling Emily earlier just a little overprotectiveness on my uncle's behalf.

Liz- What were you doing at the hospital Em?

Emily- Had to check in myself... 

Liz- Oh...

Emily- [smiling] Yeah... which was good because I did at least convince Nikolas to let me take him to lunch so here we are.

Liz- [as Emily and Nikolas sat down] Well do you guys know what you want?

Emily- [looking intently at Nikolas] Yes...

Nikolas- [controlling his urge to laugh turning towards Elizabeth] You don't work here do you?

Liz- Yeah actually I do.

Nikolas- [turning towards Lucky] She is your girlfriend correct?

Lucky- Yeah...

Nikolas- And you allow her to work here?

Liz- He doesn't "allow" me to do anything.

Nikolas- I meant no offense...

Lucky- [softly laughing] And none taken. Liz works and lives here while she's in school.

Nikolas- You live here?

Lucky- Yes there are rooms above Kelly's... I live there as well. [at Nikolas's nod] it's just better that way for now.

Nikolas- I understand... [looking again at Elizabeth] again I apologize if I have offended you.

Liz- [softly smiling] Like Lucky said no offense taken...

Nikolas- Why don't you sit with us while we dine... [looking at Lucky] the both of you...

Liz- [noticing the look on Emily's face] I don't know...

Nikolas- Please... [standing to offer her a chair] I insist.

Liz- Maybe... maybe for a second...

As they leisurely ate lunch Nikolas and Lucky did their best to catch up on the years that passed while Nikolas had returned to Greece. Lost in their conversation Assuming Nikolas was unaware of what they were doing Emily and Elizabeth passed looks between each other. Elizabeth softly smiled as she read in Emily's eyes that soon Nikolas would be hers. Elizabeth had to hand it to Emily because when she wanted a man nothing would stop her and she was sure Nikolas would be no exception. The opening of the diner's door pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts and she suddenly found herself staring into Jason's piercing blue eyes. Catching her breath she did her best to turn away from him without drawing attention to herself. The moment Jason entered Kelly's Nikolas noticed a shift in Elizabeth's demeanor and he couldn't help but wonder why he had such an effect on Elizabeth. 

Liz- [nervously as she turned to Lucky] I... I... I have to go and take his order. 

Lucky- [frowning] Let Penny take it...

Liz- She's on break and I promised her I would cover for her.

Lucky- [softly] Ok...

Liz- [a strained smile on her face as she quickly bent to kiss him] I'll... I'll be right back.

Lucky- Yeah... ok...

Nikolas- [sensing something off] Who is that?

Emily- [refocusing her attention on Nikolas] Who?

Nikolas- The guy who just entered Kelly's...

Lucky- [mumbling] Jason Morgan...

Nikolas- And he is... 

Emily- He's my brother...

Nikolas- [turning to Emily] Should I be interested in knowing him as well?

Emily- Yeah... I guess. You want me to introduce him to you?

Nikolas- [softly smiling] If you don't mind...

Emily- [smiling as she stood] Of course not... come on...

Nikolas watched as Elizabeth nervously fidgeted while at the counter with Jason. Feeling the closeness both fought hard to hide Nikolas wondered what exactly the relationship Jason shared with her.

Jason- [softly as Elizabeth fumbled as she attempted to make his order] We need to talk…

Liz- [softly] I know but...

Emily- [coming to stand behind Jason] What are you guys talking about?

Jason- [smiling as he turned to his sister] Nothing but my lunch order.

Emily- [quickly hugging Jason] Oh ok... Jason I have someone I want you to meet. [turning towards Nikolas] This Nikolas Cassadine... Lucky's brother.

Jason- [extending his hand] Nice to meet you. [looking over at Lucky as he remained at the table] I didn't know Spencer had a brother.

Nikolas- [swiftly shaking Jason's hand] Yes... I reside in Greece and just recently have returned to Port Charles.

Jason- [nodding to Nikolas] Well I hope you enjoy your stay... [looking back at Elizabeth one last time before he left with his order] I gotta go... I'll see you around.

Emily- [quickly kissing Jason on the cheek oblivious to the looks between him and Elizabeth] See ya Jase... [touching Nikolas's arm] come on... come sit back down with me.

Lucky- How... [watching as Jason left] how long are you planning on staying in Port Charles this time?

Nikolas- I'm not exactly sure... when my business here is concluded I may return to Greece then or I may choose to stay longer...

Emily- [smiling] You should stay...

Nikolas- [smiling] Should I?

Lucky- [laughing] Yeah you should... hey I got an idea... why don't we all go out and celebrate you coming back to Port Charles.

Nikolas- A celebration is not necessary...

Emily- [smiling as she softly caressed his arm] It'll be fun...

Liz- [finally returning to the table] What'll be fun?

Emily- Lucky wants to take Nikolas out to celebrate him returning to Port Charles...

Liz- [smiling] That's cool...

Emily- [pouting] But Nikolas doesn't want to go out… and I'm trying to convince him to change his mind.

Liz- [smiling] Come on Nikolas it should be fun.

Nikolas- [slowly raising an eyebrow] Fun?

Lucky- [laughing] Yeah fun… come on how about it?

Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Fine...

Lucky- Fine as in we're going out on the town and doing it up?

Nikolas- [smirking] _"Doing it up?"_

Emily- Partying... having a good time... you know...

Nikolas- [nodding] Yeah... I guess we can go _do it up _then...

Lucky/Liz- [in unison] Cool...

Emily- Good... [quickly grabbing Nikolas kissing him full on the mouth] and I can guarantee you that you will have good time.

Nikolas- [smiling struggling to keep from wiping his mouth after their impromptu kiss] I look forward to it.

Emily- [smiling] You should...

Nikolas- [standing] Thank you for lunch but…

Emily- You're not leaving are you? 

Nikolas- [nodding] I'm afraid so… as much as I would like to I can't put off my uncle forever.

Emily- [pouting] But we barely had time to get to know each other. I mean...

Nikolas- [smiling] There will be other times.

Emily- [softly] Ok...

Nikolas- I'll speak with you later Lucky...

Lucky- Ok... I'll call you when we decide something.

Nikolas- [nodding] Fine... it was nice seeing you again Elizabeth...

Liz- You too...

Nikolas- [nodding] Emily...

Emily- [slowly smiling] Nikolas...

Once outside Nikolas quickly wiped his mouth removing all traces of her kiss. Looking at Elizabeth, Emily, and Lucky the last thing he saw was "fun". Sighing he headed back to the hotel ready to think of an excuse to get out of their evening of fun.


End file.
